Il
Il (イル) is Utau Hoshina's first, devilish Guardian Character. Her fellow Guardian Character is El, whom she likes to taunt. She is born from Utau's desire to be a rock star and attract an audience. Her name is based on the devilish title of "Dev'il'". Her name in the manga is Iru. History After El left home and Utau became more attached to Dia instead of her, she began to feel lonely. Il joined forces with Amu because Utau found her useless compared to Dia. Later on, though, she returned to Utau's side after realizing what she could do to pursue her dreams. Appearance Il has a devil-like appearance. She has dark-purplish hair with horns, a two-piece clothing for her body; a red, batwing shape covering her top part and her bottom. She has a black, devil's tail, and she wears red boots. She also has black bat wings. Personality The devilish Il is a rather wild and mischievous character. She hates it when things are peaceful and orderly because she gets bored during these situations. Il also tends to be rude to people, specifically Yukari Sanjo. She also likes rock music. At times, she is serious when dealing with X-Eggs and ?-Eggs. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Il as a person who "loves to tease", but "hates being preached at". Voice Actor *In the anime television series, Il is voiced by Hiromi Konno. Special Powers Il's Powers Like El, Il can Character Transform with Amu without her permission, as well as sense the presence of Guardian Characters, X-Eggs, X-Characters, and Mystery Eggs. Character Change Utau During Character Change, Utau gains a pair of bat wings and is able to pull out Heart's Eggs from the audience and turns them into X-Eggs. Amu In Chapter 43 of the manga, Amu is seen performing Character Change with a Guardian Character other than one of her own. When she Character Changes with Il, she gets a pair of black bat wings, granting her the ability to fly. Character Transformations Lunatic Charm During Character Transformation, Utau and Il become a powerful and frightening devil: "Lunatic Charm". *'Outfit: '''Utau wears a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like an umbrella. It has small black stripes running down it, and at the end of it are crosses, and has bat wings on her back. Utau also has bat wings in her hair, and large red boots. *'Abilities: Her main attack is "Nightmare Lorelei", an attack that sends out a hurricane of butterflies (manga)/bats (anime), and can also use a "Dream Trident" as her primary weapon. Amulet Devil During Character Transformation with Amu, they become "Amulet Devil". This Character Transformation has only occurred once. *'Outfit: '''Amu wears an outfit similar to Il's, with a bat wing top and bottom. She wears striped stockings and black boots. She also wears a black beanie with devil wings on them. *'Item: #Amulet Devil's Guitar *'Abilities:' Amulet Devil wields an electric guitar, which she uses for the attack, "Devil's Tune" and sends out a shockwave of loud rocking music to suppress Dark Jewel's "Shining Black". Memorable Quotes *"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, SHUT UP!" (Episode 20, coming out of her egg). *"El, Utau said not to come back." (Episode 69). *"Now it's my turn!" (Episode 58, while playing a guitar). *"Come on, lemme at 'em! El, switch out!" (Episode 99, before the transformation). See also *El *Guardian Character *Easter Company *Amu Hinamori Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters